Get It In
by oohanel
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang anak perdana mentri mendapatkan ancaman pembunuhan di Sekolahnya sendiri? bagaimana hari-hari Baekhyun disekolah dengan ditemani Bodyguardnya? Bagaimana cara Chanyeol menjaga anak rekan kerja Ayahnya?


**Tittle : Protect The Prince **

**Author : Oohanel**

**Rating :** PG-15

**Genre :** ROMANCE , SAD , Humor

**Length :** Chaptered

**Casts :** Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

**Warning : **BL** , **YAOI , Abal-Abal – terlalu Mendramatisir suasana TYPO bertebaran

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YGN NEWS **

**Byun Baekhyun Anak dari Perdana mentri Korea dilaporkan telah mengalami percobaan Pembunuhan dengan Modus racun yang disinyalir berupa STRYCHNINE.**

**Racun tersebut hendak dimasukan pada Salah satu Makanan yang dimakan oleh Byun Baekhyun saat Disekolahnya. Byun Baekhyun dilaporkan dalam keadaan baik_baik saja.**

**Sampai sekarang pelaku dalam percobaan pembunuhan itu masih dalam kejaran Pihak berwajib.**

**YGN News Yoon Yurae Imnida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menghela Nafasnya saat orang didepannya menunjukan berita tentang dirinya di salah satu chanel khusus berita untuk orang-orang penting di Negeri Gingseng tersebut.

"Ayolah Appa, aku baik-baik saja" rajuk Baekhyun.

Orang yang berada didepannya yang ia panggil Appa mengeleng secara kentara.

Laki-laki tua itu melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Baekhyun dalam.

"Appa tak bias membiarkanmu seperti ini Baekhyun~ah". Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"lalu Appa mau bagaimana?"

Tuan Byun kembali memandang Baekhyun, matanya menyipit tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"bagaimana jika kau memiliki Bodyguard ?" tanya Tuan Byun enteng.

"MWO!"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya Frustasi.

" Tidak ada penolakan Baekkie ku," ujar Tuan Byun sembari mencolek dagu Baekhyun manja dan dibalas pelototan sengit dari anak tercintanya.

"Tapi appa!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Hyungmu Baekbum sudah di Jepang dan Appa tidak mau kau keluar tanpa ada pengawasan! Ini Harga mati!"

"Tapi Appa! Baekbum Hyung sudah mengajariku Hapkindo kok!" sungut Baekhyun tidak mau kalah

"Memang ilmumu itu seberapa? Kau itu seperti anak gadis, belajar Hapkindo saja baru 3 bulan yang lalu Baekhyun-ah. Jangan protes."

"Tapi aku bisa tehknik dasar Appa"

"Ini harga mati!" ujar Tuan Byun sembari memberi gerakan mengiris leher dengan jari telunjuknya kepada Baekhyun.

"Appa gila," umpat Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung Baekhyun, ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya lalu mencium puncak kepala putra ke-2 nya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Appa angap itu persetujuan Baekkie~ah Tuan Byun lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruanggannya.

"APPA! JANGAN MACAM- MACAM!" teriak Baekhyun

"APPA TIDAK JANJI" balas Tuan Byun sembari terkikik geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Byun memasuki ruanganya di gedung Pemerintahan. Diputarnya gagang pintu dan ia melangkah masuk, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki tua dan laki-laki yang masih muda duduk di kursi di dalam ruangnnya.

Tuan Byun tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeong Hasseyo Mr. Park Sahabatku" sapa Tuan Byun seraya membungkuk kepada tuan Park. Laki-laki tua yang dipanggil Tuan Park itu lantas berdiri dan ikut membungkuk kepada Tuan Byun. Mereka lalu menegakan badan mereka dan merentangkan tangan satu-sama lain saling berangkulan bak tidak bertemu selama beratus tahun.

"silahkan duduk" ujar Tuan Byun.

Setelah Tuan Byun mempersilahkan Tuan Park untuk duduk. Kemudian ia juga duduk menghadap Tuan Park.

"ini Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Tuan Byun kepada Tuan Park.

Tuan Park mengganguk dan memandang kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Ini Park Chanyeol anakku yang ke-2" ujar Tuan Park. Chanyeol yang diseput namanya hanya menundukan Kepalanya sebagai tanda Hormat.

"Berapa umurnya?" Tanya Tuan Byun.

"seumuran dengan Baekhyun" jawab Tuan Park.

"Daebak!"

"Sebenarnya lebih muda Chanyeol sedikit,"

"apa kau lahir di tahun 93?"

"tidak Abeonim, Appa terlalu berlebihan. Saya hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan, Saya lahir bulan November," Ujar Chanyeol sembari melirik Ayahnya dingin yang kini meringis karena ucapan berlebihanya

"Sahabatku memang berlebihan,"

"Aku menyuruhnya Pindah ke S.M Wangja Senior High School setelah mendengar Baekhyun hampir diracuni kemarin," ujar Tuan Park.

Tuan Byun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar Tuan Park seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Tuan Byun.

"Mian," seru Chanyeol.

"Ne, waeyo Chanyeol~ah ?" Tanya Tuan Park memandang kepada anak.

"Mianhamnida. Appa aku harus pergi untuk mengurus kepindahanku." Ujar Chanyeol.

"ah, baiklah hati-hati nak"

Chanyeol bangkit lalu membungkuk kepada Tuan Byun dan kepada Ayahnya.

"Mianhamnida Abeonim," ujar Chanyeol sebelum ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Tuan Byun mengela nafas dan memijit keningnya, ia kemudian memandang kea rah dimana Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Tuan Park yang melihat sahabatnya terlihat sendu kemudian menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan.

"tenanglah Aku yakin Chanyeol bisa menjaga Baekhyun," hibur Tuan Park kepada Tuan Byun.

"aku tidak percaya dengan tampang anakmu," aku Tuan Byun yang membuat Tuan Park memandangnya sebal.

"YA! KAU TIDAK TAU JIKA ANAKKU CHANYEOL PEMEGANG SABUK HITAM DI TAEKWONDO!" ujar Tuan Park penuh penekanan.

"aku kan hanya bilang Tampangnya tidak meyakinkan," bela Tuan Byun pada dirinya sendiri.

"tau begitu aku tidak menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Biar saja Perdana mentri Byun anaknya terbunuh mati sia-sia"

"KAU MENYUMPAHI ANAKKU MATI HAH!" ujar Tuan Byun yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Tuan Park.

"Hanya bercanda, kau kan bisa membuat lagi.." acuh Tuan Byun.

"aku tidak mau membuat lagi, aku maunya cucu dari Baekhyun"

"aku juga tidak yakin kau mampu membuat adik untuk Baekhyun untuk umur Setua ini," ucap Tuan Park sembari menunjuk kepada tuan Byun.

"Mati saja kau!"

TBC…..

Ini sebenernya cerita lama tapi aku ubah jadi Chanbaek. ^^ memang baru sedikit soalnya cuma pembukaan nanti kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. ppyong!


End file.
